Promise Of A Lifetime
by Kazumianna
Summary: I'm the daughter of Whitebeard! I have no time for romance! So why is it I find myself falling for this man? Life is so unfair.  suck at summaries sorry  Acexoc Shanksxoc Possible others


**Appearances: **Marianna, Ace, Fay, Whitebeard, Marco

**Theme: **Friendship, Comedy,

**Pairings: **None~

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: <strong>T

I stared up at that man, his eyes staring into mine. The flames dancing around us lighting the black night sky. I felt tears slip from my eyes as I realized, I...

All of a sudden I woke up beat red, I looked around, I was still in my room Fay sound asleep next to me, I took a deep breath.

_What a dream! That man I only was able to see his eyes, but the way they looked into mine. No no! I will not fantasist about a boy! I have no time for boys! I'm a daughter of Whitebeard! I have enough boy problems! _

I laid back down, and prayed for anything but that dream, and fell asleep.

~~Morning Ace Vs. Whitebeard~~

I watched as captain extended his hand to the young pirate, "become my son," he said. The young pirate refused and shortly after lost consciousness.

I walked over to my father, "We gonna kidnap him now?" I inquired. He smiled then the young captain's crew returned, "Return our captain!" they yelled. I looked at my dad, "you should rest I'll handle them."

He laughed, "Just this once." He then went back to the ship.

Then Marco walked over tossing the young captain over his shoulder, he bent down to whisper in my ear, "Don't do anything too stupid," with that he left to the ship.

The crew got ready for a full on assault I calmly sat down and raised my hand, "Now Now! Listen here my captain just beat your captain with out breaking a sweat, do you honestly think you can beat me and my whole crew? Plus," I grinned wickedly, "you wouldn't want your captain to have an unfortunate accident, right?" I stood up, "Remember his life is in our hands **my **hands. So either scram or join us I suggest the latter unless... you don't care about your captain!"

They looked at each other before lowing their weapons, "Fine you win we'll join," one of them declared. I smiled softly and walked back to the ship they followed in silence. Once we got on the ship I turned towards them, putting on my cutest smile I cheered, " Welcome to the family!" The Whitebeard Pirates lets out a cheer of their own. As the two crews got to know each other a young woman came over to me, her brown hair bouncing with each step. "Hello, Miss Fay," I greeted courteously, "hows the former captain?"

She smiled at me, " Hello Marianna, and he'll live," she smiled slyly for a split second, "although from what I heard that all depends on you."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, "y-you heard that huh? I-I didn't mean it!"

She giggled, "Actually I'm quite proud of you, you after all didn't kill any of them."

I sighed, " I'm gonna go see how the former captain is," I left Fay as she kept giggling. I entered the former captain's room and took a look at him, " wow you sure took a beating," automatically my eyes wandered over to his hat which was set on a table. I calmly and slyly walked over to the table and picked up that hat, "cool..."

_Now you have to realize if you've ever seen his hat it is awesome! I mean it its an awesome orange color! And its got a frowny face **AND**_ _a smiley face! I REALLLLLY wanted to steal it!_

All of sudden I felt a knife pressed against my throat, "put that down," a man's voice demanded, I put the hat down, "who are you?"

I pondered this question, and replied, " None of you fucking business you!" he spun me around and pressed me against the wall pushing the knife against my throat, cutting into it, he glared down at me. I glared up at him, and sneered, "do it I dare you!" Then all of sudden he...

…..fell the fuck a sleep. I blinked as his weight fell on me, "the fuck?" I carefully pushed him back into bed, felt his head to make sure he was ok. Then I got the fuck out of there!

_Now that freaked me out who falls asleep when hes about to kill someone? D-did father do that to him? If he did I need to get him to teach me how to do that. But seriously WHAT THE FUCK?_

Fay came running over to me, "are you ok? What happened?" she panicked gently touching my throat.

I looked away from her for a second as she bandaged my wound. I then looked her in the eyes, "I have no fucking Idea... Goodnight!" and I ran to go to bed. As I went I heard Marco talk with Fay.

"Whats that all about?" He inquired.

Fay sighed, " I have absolutely no idea, shes at that age you know."...


End file.
